grounded
by Niela
Summary: One horrible grade and everything goes down afterward....
1. Beginings

Eh-hem I do not own sailor moon or anything associated with it. All right then on with the story.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Sailor Moon fanfic so please tell me if I have any details wrong or at so anyway here's the story.  
  
  
  
  
Amy, the smartest student in Juuban high walked home slowly with her head down. She was depressed and even more than that she was furious at herself. Today was the worst day in her entire life.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
It had happened this morning, in geometry they were getting their tests back from the pervious day. Their teacher had made a game out of returning their tests. They could guess what they thought it would be, within 5% up or down they got one percentage point. If they guessed it exactly they got 5% points. The test had been worth 106% with all of the extra credit possibilities. As usual Amy had guessed 100%. But this time instead of the teacher responding with a usual yes, he responded with a no. Amy got up from her seat to retrieve her test. She took one look at the grade and went pale she barely made it back to her seat. The entire class thought that she had gotten a 94% and was upset. But it was worse much worse. She had gotten a 77% a C; she was on the verge of crying she had never gotten a C in her entire life. The teacher broke through her silent thoughts. His words made her feel even worse.  
  
"Not everyone did so well on this test, so I had to put a 12 point curve on it."  
  
Amy suddenly felt sick, 'Oh God I didn't get a C I got a 65% a D if not for the curve I would have a D.'  
  
No one in the class had noticed that Amy had gotten paler except for Serena who sat right next to her.  
  
"Amy are you alright?" Serena whispered.  
"I don't feel so great." She whispered back.  
"Should I ask the teacher if you can go to the office?" Serena asked knowing that her friend never would.  
Amy's only response was a nod of her head. Serena raised her hand.  
"Yes Serena" Mr. Johnson said.  
"Amy doesn't look very good, I think she is sick."  
"Amy do you want to go to the office?"  
"Yes Mr. Johnson." She replied weakly.  
"Alright then, Serena would you bring Amy's books for her."  
"Sure Mr. Johnson."  
  
"Amy can I ask you something."  
"Sure Serena."  
"I don't mean to pry but what did you get on the test?"  
"I really don't want to say." She replied.  
"Alright, are you going home?"  
"I think so."  
"Oh, then I guess I'll see you at the arcade tomorrow."  
"Okay."  
  
"Hello can I help you?"  
"Um, yeah I'm not feeling well."  
"Would you like to call for a ride home?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay, you may use that phone over there."  
"Thank you", 'Please mom pick up the phone be there.'  
  
Riiinngg…Riiinngg…Riiinng…  
"Hello we're not home right now but if you would leave you're name and number we will try to get back to you." Beeeeeep  
"Hi mom it's me Amy, I'm at the school, I am not feeling very well so if you would come and pick me up I would appreciate it. Thanks."  
  
"Did you get a hold of someone?"  
"No, I didn't"  
"Alright just sit down and you can call again later."  
"Okay."  
  
She sat in the office all day waiting. Finally the last bell rang. Amy got up to leave; she was almost to the door when the secretary stopped her.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
"Home, school is over."  
"Shouldn't you wait for a ride?" the secretary asked with a hint of concern in her voice.  
"My mother hasn't called back yet why should I wait?" She said. She walked out the door, not waiting for an answer.  
  
* End Flash Back *  
  
Amy sighed as she looked towards the overcast sky and said, "Can this day be any worse?"  
As if in response thunder rumbled and a downpour began.  
"That was a rhetorical question." She said under her breath as she resumed walking again.  
  
By the time she reached her house she was soaked. When she reached the door she discovered that is was locked, she quickly realized that she had forgotten her keys at school. She used the extra key and went in locking the door behind her. Throwing her school bag on the couch she saw that there were two messages one from herself and the other from her mother saying that she wouldn't be home until midnight. Amy erased the messages and went into to kitchen to make dinner. She watched TV for a while after she ate and at ten went up to her room to sleep. She was awakened at eleven by her communicator.  
  
"Amy we need your help, we're at the park." Rei said.  
"I'm on my way." She replied.  
  
"Amy, I'm home." Her mother called, she heard nothing in reply. "That's strange."  
She walked up the stairs to Amy's room only to find it empty with the balcony doors ajar.   
  
It was 12:30 when Amy finally got back to her house. She climbed up to her balcony, to find the doors shut and locked. 'I do not need this right now' she thought to herself as she took the key out of its hiding place and unlocked the doors. She replaced the key and stepped inside. Immediately the light in her room turned on, and she was face to face with her very angry mother.  
  
* Alright that's the end to part one please review tell me if you hate it, let me know if you really love it. Thanks for reading :).  



	2. Unexplained excuses

Where have you been young lady." Her mother said.  
"Mom its not what you think I can explain."  
"Like hell its not, you sneak out in the middle of the night to do only God knows what, and on top of that I find your geometry test, a 77 how the hell can you do that. You are a smart girl you can't get that kind of grade. I am grounding you for a month."  
"But…"  
"No buts you are grounded and that is final."  
  
When her mother left she sat down on her bed and cried for all she was worth.  
  
Amy woke up early the next day with the sun shining in through her balcony doors. She could hear the birds singing outside her window, their happy song usually made her feel better when she was downhearted but today not even their song could bring joy into her morning. The battle last night had been incredibly fierce compared to most. This battle had nearly killed Lita when she saved Serena by jumping in front of the blast that was heading towards her. But even that event wasn't as bad as coming home from saving the day and being thrashed by her mother and not being able to give any explanation.  
'Mom I wish you would let me explain what's going on.' Amy thought as she started down stairs to eat breakfast.   
"Mom? Are you home?" She called out, "guess not." Amy said with a sigh. She went into the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cereal. There was a note on the table from her mother that said that she had to go to work early and would be home at eight and that they would talk when she got home.   
"It's eight-thirty, I doubt Serena is up so I can't call her and say I can't come today." Amy said, "She'll be so disappointed, either that or she'll laugh her head off at me being grounded." Amy added in a dark tone.   
  
The rays of sunlight shone through Serena's window onto her bed where Luna was sleeping peacefully.   
'Hmm I wonder if I should wake her up. No she would just freak out because I am up early. But that's understandable right? My friend was almost killed and it could have been me and I just feel so horrible about it.' Serena thought while standing in her doorway. 'Well I guess Luna needs to rest, I think I'll go over to Amy's house and surprise her by being awake so early.' She thought with a devilish grin.  
  
"There is never anything good to watch on Saturdays." Amy said to herself. She had just finished channel surfing and was contemplating what to do with her day. 'I really should study for the next Geometry Test since my grade will really go down because of this, but I just don't feel like studying. I wish I could go for a walk or something but I know that when my mom says we need to talk I have to stay inside.' Amy thought. Suddenly there was a loud knocking on the door. Amy didn't move. 'Maybe the person will go away.' Again there was a knock but this one louder. Still she did not move.  
  
"Amy I know you're in there and I know you're awake so answer the door." The voice said from behind the door.  
'Great I guess she won't go away' Amy thought as she got up from the couch and shuffled towards the door, 'well time to put on an act like usual.' Amy thought as she slowly opened the door and faked a yawn.  
"Oh hi Serena. How are you." Amy said nonchalantly.  
"Um Amy are you okay?" Serena asked.  
"Yeah why do you ask?"  
"Well it's just that aren't you supposed to be surprised I'm up early for once."  
"Oh heh heh yea that's great I figured everyone was up because of what happened last night and all."  
"Oh…So do you want to go to the arcade then?"  
"Um sorry Serena I can't."  
"WHAT!?! Why not you promised we would go today we all promised we would go out and have a nice civilized day."  
"Geez you don't have to yell I'm right here."  
"I'm sorry it's just that I'm disappointed."  
"I figured you would be."  
"Then why don't you come."  
"Like I said I can't. My mom won't let me."  
"Oh because you were sick yesterday?"  
"Yeah, that's right because I was sick yesterday, well I better get inside I don't want to get even more sick. Bye Serena I'll see you at school." Amy said quickly.  
"Uh bye…" Amy slamming the door cut off Serena mid-sentence.  
  
Amy breathed a sigh of relief after she closed the door. She walked back to the couch and sank down, 'I'm sorry Serena I just can't tell you the reason I can't go out today.' She picked up the phone and began to dial Rei's number.  
  
"Hey Serena you're on time for once, don't let Rei catch you though she'll try to make this a habit." Lita said with a smile as Serena entered the Arcade.  
"Yeah Lita I'll make sure of that. By the way where is Rei?"  
"Not here yet neither is Amy weird huh, they are both usually the first ones here."  
"Oh well Amy won't be coming."  
"What, why isn't she?"  
"She had to leave school early yesterday, because she was sick and her mother doesn't want her to go outside."  
"Man that's really weird she never gets sick." A voice from behind them said.  
"Hey Mina." Lita said.  
"So it's just the four of us today." Mina said.  
"Yeah but I really don't think we should do everything without Amy it just wouldn't be the same."  
"I agree." Lita said as she got up to leave the arcade, "Will you tell Rei that I'm not feeling good and have to postpone."  
"Sure Lita, do you need any help."  
"No I'm fine." Lita reassured them as she picked up her crutches and left the arcade.  
  
"Hi Rei thanks for coming over." Amy said as she let Rei in.  
"No problem, so what's happening that is so confidential that you can't talk about it in front of the others?"  
"Not everyone else just Serena."  
"Okay so what is it?"  
"It's the reason I can't go with you today, not because I was sick yesterday, in fact my mom doesn't even know that I was in the office all day yesterday."  
"Okay now you have me confused."  
"Promise you won't laugh or scold me like you do with Serena."  
"Now why would I do that?"  
"Just promise"  
"Alright I promise. Now what's going on."  
"The reason I can't come today is that I am grounded."  
"You're what…" Rei said in a shocked tone.  
"Grounded, because of my Geometry test grade and for sneaking out last night to help in the battle, but my mom doesn't understand that and I can't explain it."  
"Okay I get the sneaking out part my Grandpa would kill me if he found that I had left in the middle of the night but the test what did you get an A-?"  
"No, I got a C."  
"You got a C, wow I see why you didn't want to tell Serena, she would have gloated for a month about that."  
"Yeah and I wouldn't have to hear it because I won't be out of this house until then."  
"Are you serious your mom grounded you for a month, she doesn't actually mean it does she?"  
"When my mom says something like that she means it especially at 12:30 in the morning when I am coming through my balcony door in a T-shirt."  
"Ouch that one would really get me into trouble there. Well I better get going the girls are waiting for me. Good luck Amy."  
"Thanks. Have fun and don't tell them."  
"Tell them what?"  
"Thanks Rei. Goodbye."  
"Bye."  



End file.
